


Workshop

by kumatitty



Series: Claustober 2020 [2]
Category: Mother 3
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Chimeras, Dehumanization, Gen, Heavy Angst, Human Experimentation, Hurt No Comfort, he is called "its" here to dehumanize DONT take that the wrong way, im not good at writing man, ish, ish., ish?, its Bad bad, read with caution, this is... weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumatitty/pseuds/kumatitty
Summary: The first prototype of the Masked Man was an utter failure.
Series: Claustober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950415
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Workshop

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT 2: MASKED MAN
> 
> uhhh this sucks so bad im late and bsed it so like. OOPPSSS  
> this is LOWKEY horror so be mindful while reading!

The first prototype of the Masked Man was an utter failure.

Right after waking up with the new arm cannon as well as the shiny scanner in one of its eyes, the chimera screamed. It continued to scream and thrash and on further inspection, cry. Of course, that wouldn’t do. He—it wasn’t meant to be like that and so the chimera went back to the workshop. 

For the second prototype, it wasn’t all that better. There were even more parts that were to be replaced—per orders, of course. On the second run, it was quieter but continued to repeat certain phrases: Lucas, Mama, Papa, and a few others. This certainly wouldn’t do. Phrases that held such dear memories could not stay; progress would be hindered with such.

And thus came the third prototype. Most of the parts that were swapped out had been internal parts within it, save for the wings attached to the back. The Masked Man was to stay running throughout it all—per orders, once again. Hollers of pain could be heard from corridors down before the chimera went slack. It had shut down halfway through. The progress on this prototype was significant, and to top it all off the memory had been wiped completely. Putting on the actual helmet and putting in a few more lines of code were the final steps.

It was complete. 

It was almost eerily a full machine: no sleep needed, robotic voice, everything previously… _human_ about it was stripped from it. The human body was obviously a shell—it harbored everything else that was machine about it. Regardless, that was how it was meant to be. 

The Masked Man, human-machine, a human _chimera._ A complete machine in a human body.

It was _perfect._


End file.
